An Angel in Disguise
by Shin Chim Hye
Summary: Can a simple girl really change a man's heart?


**Author's Note: **I dedicate this fic to my friend, Anna-Chan, who celebrates her birthday today. This serves as one of my surprises to her for her birthday.

Anna-Chan!!! Happy Birthday!!! May God continue to shower you blessings. And I wish you all the happiness in the world.

Btw, Sohma Kyo narrates the story.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fruits Basket.

**Summary: **Tohru Honda, a typical 16-year-old girl, came into my life one hot summer day. She did something I couldn't have imagined – she changed my entire life.

* * *

**An Angel in Disguise**

**By: Snotty Chim-Chim**

I remember the day when Tohru and I first met. It was one heck of a warm weather and as my memory serves me right, I was walking to school that time. All of a sudden, I bumped into a young lady with long brown hair. I apologized quickly and turned to leave when she talked.

"Excuse me, Mister…" she said, leaving the space for my surname blank.

"Yes? How can I help you?" I found myself blurting out.

"Can you please show me the way towards the Kaiwaia High? I am new here and I don't know where to go. So, can you please at least show me?" she said with pleading eyes.

I knew even before I saw her pleading eyes that I can't leave her alone, not if she says she's lost.

"Alright, come on. I'll show you the way." I said, sighing… so much for being late. I didn't notice back then that the school she wants me to take her to is my school.

"Thank you, Mister…" she said, unable to finish the sentence since she doesn't know my name. Not yet, anyway.

"My name is Kyo. Sohma Kyo." I replied.

"Nice meeting you, Sohma-san! By the way, I'm Tohru. Honda Tohru." She held out her hand. I repudiate the handshake. You see, I'm not that friendly. She just smiled at me. I soon realized that the school where I'm leading her is my school. And I just noticed her attire. It is the girls' school uniform at my school.

"You're going to study in Kaiwaia High?" I asked.

"Yes, only for the meantime, though." Came her reply.

"Why?" I found myself asking.

"Err… I… I… ca-" she stammered.

"Here we are." I finally said. I am not exactly the person who persuades someone to tell me something which is definitely not my concern. But, looking back, I realized that I should have asked her during that time.

"Thanks a lot, Sohma-san." She said.

"Call me Kyo. And you're welcome." I simply said. She smiled at me and I found myself being mesmerized at her smile.

Time flew by quickly and it has been four months since we've met. I forgot to mention that she attends the same class as me. We became best of friends but she hadn't told me about _it_. Maybe, she never meant to.

One day, our teacher announced that she _can no longer continue_ studying. And she's dropping out. I was not shocked when our teacher announced that she's dropping out, since I knew she would drop out sooner or later. However, I found myself wondering why she _can no longer attend school_. Rumors said that she was diagnosed with leukemia and has a month to live. I was dumbstruck. _How can she acquire such illness? How come she didn't tell me about it?_ Numerous questions raced through my mind. And I soon found myself talking to our teacher. She told me the rumors were true and I found myself wishing that they're not.

The very next day, I visited her. The way she smiled at me that day makes me think if she really has an illness, leukemia to be exact. But who am I fooling? I know she's suffering from it and I can't do anything to help her. My visits became more often and day by day, I noticed the changes taking place. She became paler than usual, her head needs to be covered with a cloth, she's tired most of the time and most of all, I can no longer see her smile. Maybe the illness is too much for her to bear.

I saw how her life slowly slips away. And during my last visit, the doctor informed me that she'd passed away. As I cried inside her hospital room, I can hear the pitter-patter of raindrops against the windows. I can't simply accept her death. My best friend's death. Or maybe, I think of her more than my best friend.

_Why now? Why?_

You see, she was taken away from me on the day I realized that I love her. I love everything about her and I am willing to do anything to keep her alive. But fate didn't let me. She was taken away from me even before I told her I love her.

One day, when I was looking at her desk, I saw a letter sticking out. To my great surprise, it was addressed to me. I opened it and slowly read it.

_Kyo,_

_I know that by the time you've found this letter, I already left this beautiful world. I just want you to know that the moment I saw you, I knew you have a caring heart. That's why I chose you to show me the way towards our school. I know you have a caring heart but you don't know how to use it. Or most probably, you're afraid to be hurt by someone so you put a barrier as a defense. I know you do. Believe me._

_I want to thank you for everything. Did you know that you've helped me fight my illness? You did. Every time I give up hope, I see you standing beside me, telling me that everything is going to be alright. Your mere presence helped me. Believe me. What I'm telling you is true._

_Now, I want to say my last goodbye. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Even if it's only for me. May you find the happiness you deserve. Goodbye._

_Your Best Friend,_

_Tohru Honda_

Tears silently rolled down my face. And I begin to tremble. _I LOVE HER._ And I should have told her when she was still alive. She taught me something really important. She taught me how to love someone unconditionally. She was like an angel in disguise. No. _She is and will always be my angel in disguise._ And I know that she's watching over me from above.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yey!!! I'm finished!! It's only a one shot fic. Sorry guys for I killed Tohru!!! I am thinking if I'll make a sequel. Hmm… I'm not sure.

This fic was written in an hour (It's true!!! Believe me!!)!! And I've only thought of this last night. Hehehe… I wrote this for Anna-Chan.

Hey!!! **Review!!! Review!!! And Review!!! **

**Thanks!!!**


End file.
